


Back Rub

by LR Bowen (LRBowen_MadameManga)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Quickie, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBowen_MadameManga/pseuds/LR%20Bowen
Summary: Nothing but good clean fun, with sound effects.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Back Rub

Back Rub by L.R. Bowen Star Trek: Voyager is copyright by Paramount Pictures, Inc. No infringement is intended.  
Story is copyright by L.R. Bowen, LRBowen . Do not sell or print for sale without the express written permission of the author, and do not circulate without the author's name and this disclaimer attached. Permission is granted to circulate free of charge in electronic form. Please do not archive without contacting the author.

Nothing but good clean fun, with sound effects. In case you're wondering, [...] stands for a few moments of silence, in comics style.

Back Rub  
by L.R. Bowen  
1995

[breepp-boopp]  
"Come in."  
"Captain—the sensor diagnostics reports."  
"Thank you, Commander. Put them on the desk—I'll get to them later."  
[clack]  
"Captain, you've been working nine hours straight. You'll get eyestrain."  
"I've already got eyestrain."  
"I can tell—you're hunching your shoulders. Turn that monitor off and look out the viewport for a while."  
"Oh, all right."  
[click]  
"Sit on the sofa to rest your back."  
"I'd have to lie on the sofa to rest my back...what are you smiling about?"  
"Go ahead. It's your ready room."  
"Commander, I don't know what to make of that grin."  
"Whatever you like, Captain."  
"Hmmm..."  
[rustle]  
[thump]  
"There, I'm sitting down."  
"I thought you were going to lie down."  
"Was I?"  
"You look as if you'd like to. I'll leave if you prefer."  
"No—stay and talk to me for a minute."  
[rustle, thump, settle]

"You're smiling again."  
"I feel like smiling. What would you like to talk about, Captain?"  
"My aching back."  
"You don't talk about aching backs, Captain. You do something about them."  
"I don't feel like getting up to go to Sickbay."  
"No need."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Roll over on your stomach, and I'll show you."  
"Commander?"  
"It's a traditional method."  
"Traditional method of what?"  
"Oh, it's useful for many things. Roll over."  
"You're smiling again, Commander."  
"I like to smile. Don't you like it when people smile?"  
"Of course I do. I like it very much..."

"So are you going to roll over?"  
"Oh, I suppose so. My back does ache."  
[rustle]  
"Put your arms above your head—that's good—now relax, and close your eyes."  
[stroke]  
"Ohh...mmm."  
"Tell me if I'm doing it too hard."  
"No, that's fine. Perfect...mmm. Traditional method?"  
"Time-honored."

"My God, that's great. What a pair of hands you have."  
"Thank you, Captain. I've been told that."  
"Lower...ooh, there. Can you do that harder?"  
"Hmmm...that's quite a knot you have there. Hard enough?"  
"Almost."  
"I'll stand up and lean down—"  
"Oh god, yes, that's great. Mmmm...why are you stopping?"  
"It's a little awkward. I wish I had a proper platform for this—I have to bend to the side too much."  
"Oh dear. What if you...um, if you got on the sofa?"  
"On the sofa?"  
"Yes, um, if you knelt over me, you could reach and push down harder."

"Commander?"  
"Yes, I suppose I could at that."  
"Well, go ahead."  
"If you're sure about this, Captain."  
"I'm sure my back aches."  
"All right. Now, I'm not certified or anything, so I can't be responsible for...unexpected outcomes."  
"Fine, fine. Go ahead."  
[rustle, thump]  
[stroke]  
"Goddd..."  
"Is that the right spot, Captain?"  
"Yesss..."  
[stroke, knead]  
"There... that knot's coming out nicely. Ah, I'm not too heavy, am I?"  
"You feel wonderful. Ah, that is, no, you're not too heavy."  
"Ah."  
[stroke, knead]  
"Can you get around the sides more?"  
"Anywhere you like, Captain."  
"Anywhere?"  
"Um...well, within reason."  
[wriggle]  
"Uh...Captain?"  
"You're not smiling."  
"I'm a little beyond smiling."  
"I could feel that a while ago."  
"Sorry—ah, I think I had better get off the sofa."  
"What's the rush, Commander?"  
"Um, I can't rub your back if you're facing upwards."  
"My back's fine now. Are you uncomfortable where you are?"

"Not really, Captain. Are you uncomfortable where you are?"  
"Not really."

"So...can I make you any more comfortable, Captain?"  
"You could lean over a little more."  
"How far?"  
"I'll tell you when to stop."

"Ah...that's about as far as I can go, Captain."  
"You could go a little farther."  
"In theory."  
"Of course, it's up to you."  
"Oh, well, if it's up to me..."  
[kiss]  
[kiss]  
"I'm not too heavy, am I?"  
"You feel wonderful."  
[kiss]  
"I always wondered what that short hair felt like."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Um...did you wonder what anything else felt like?"  
"Yes."  
"Ah..."  
"Get up on your elbows, Commander."  
"Sure."  
[ziiiiip]  
[wriggle]  
"Just a second, my boots..."  
[rustle]  
[thump]  
[thump]  
"Here, let me help you with that, Captain."  
[ziiiiip]  
[wriggle]  
[kiss]  
[rustle]  
"Mmm."  
[kiss]  
[stroke]  
" My, it feels even better this way."  
"Glad to hear it."  
[kiss]  
[slide]  
[kiss]  
[slide]  
[kiss]  
[slide]  
"Bend your knees, Captain."  
"With pleasure, Commander."

"Oh, my."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Oooh...don't try to talk."  
"Hmmhmm."  
"Oooh..."

[gasp]  
[gasp]  
[gasp]  
[gaaasssp]  
[slide]  
[kiss]  
"Hmm?"  
"Mmmm mm. Your turn."  
"Fine with me."  
"Top or bottom?"  
"Captain's preference."  
"Lie down."  
[rustle]  
[wriggle]  
[thump]  
[groan]  
"Gods..."

[creak]  
[ gasp]  
[creak]  
[gasp]  
[creak]  
[gasp]

[gaaasssp]  
[groooaaannn]  
[thump]  
[pant]  
[pant]  
[pant]

"You're smiling again, Commander."  
"I feel like smiling."

[grin]


End file.
